


spring harmony day

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Choco - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Kanjeng Ngobrol ama Picang 🍌🍌, Krispi, M/M, Rom-com, Tebar Merk, rada hina
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Licht dan Asta harus memberi Lumiere dan Yuno hadiah spring harmony day.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	spring harmony day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homurashunkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/gifts).



**[# Licht - Lumiere]**

Licht itu seorang elf.

Elf yang datang dari negeri elf. Terlahir dari sepasang pria dan wanita kaum bangsawan elf. Licht tinggal dan tumbuh besar di lingkungan yang didominasi kaum elf. Sedari kecil, Licht bercita-cita untuk menjadi pemimpin bangsa elf. Intinya, Licht itu dari elf, oleh elf, untuk elf. Seperti definisi demokrasi dari seorang Abraham Lincoln, yang tentu saja bukan elf.

 _Haaah_. Betapa tidak berfaedahnya informasi tersebut.

Berkat tujuh pasang batu sihir yang telah terkumpul karena perjuangan para moyang, Kakek, Nenek, Ayah, Ibu, Om, Tante, handai taulan hingga fulan bin fulan, Licht jadi bisa sampai di sini. Di sebuah negeri antah berantah yang banyak bunga merah jambunya. Dan berdasarkan hasil curi dengar dari penduduk setempat (dan simpulan sepihak) bunga itu orang-orang sebut sebagai ... sakura.

Tujuh pasang batu sihir jika telah terkumpul memang bisa mengabulkan tiga keinginan. Keinginan pertama, langsung Licht gunakan untuk ke luar dari negeri asalnya untuk sementara. Niatnya sih untuk mencari ilmu dan pengalaman sekalian menemukan Grimoire bintang empat milik gebetan yang hilang. Tapi, mungkin karena pelafalan mantranya sedikit terpeleset, ia justru tersesat. Tak apa. Sekali-sekali, Licht memang harus mencoba jadi anak rantau. Yang Licht ingat sebelum pergi dengan batu sihir itu adalah petuah Ayah yang berbunyi, "tuntutlah ilmu sampai negeri Cina". Licht sontak mengerutkan dahi, mungkin ini adalah daratan Cina yang disinggung Ayah, simpulnya sepihak.

Pada zaman ini, Google Maps belum ada.

Licht melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia harus sesegera mungkin menemukan Grimoire yang dicuri Iblis Hihihi dari Lumiere tersayang. Ilmu dan pengalaman Insya Allah menyusul setelahnya.

Bingung tak mendapatkan informasi apa pun tentang Grimoire Lumiere hingga petang tiba, Licht mencoba untuk bertanya pada sekerumunan orang yang sedang makan kue bulat yang berasap-asap.

"Permisi, apa kalian pernah dengar tentang buku hitam dengan sampul bergambar semanggi berdaun empat?"

Sayang sekali yang didengar orang-orang tersebut adalah, "Blubup blubup blup blup blububup blululubup blupubub blup blubub?"

Satu Takoyaki menggelundung jatuh. Salah seorang dari mereka angkat bicara. Senyum, bertanya—"Maaf, Anda dari mana? Mencari siapa? Kalau tersesat, kami bisa antarkan Anda ke kantor Polisi." —dengan bahasa Jepang.

Telinga Licht berdengung. Bahasa orang sini terdengar aneh. Ia menghela napas, "Blubub blubup blup blupubub blubub blululubup." (Sepertinya percuma saja ya, aku tidak mengerti bahasa kalian).

Para pembeli Takoyaki itu saling lirik. Mereka bicara dari hati ke hati.

_Gimana ini, ada alien nyasar._

_Yaudah sih, bantuin._

_Gimana caranya, ngerti aja enggak._

_Saya nggak ikutan._

_Saya takut digempur NASA._

_Saya ogah diwawancara reporter TVone._

_Tanggung jawab lah, anying._

_Lha kok saya._

Bosan melihat mereka lihat-lihatan, akhirnya Licht undur diri. Ia akan coba mencari Grimoire Lumi-nya dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Aw, soswit sekali.

Licht pun akhirnya sampai depan toko buku. Dilihatnya buku mirip Grimoire dipajang di etalase. Licht ingin bertanya pada penjaganya, _apa tidak ada stok lagi selain yang di display_ , tapi takut mereka malah heboh sendiri. Jadi Licht ambil buku yang pertama dilihatnya tadi.

Licht membeli buku itu dengan sekantung koin emas. Kasir toko buku itu kaget tak terkira. Setelah berpikir-pikir dan melakukan komunikasi non verbal lewat lirikan mata dengan kasir yang satunya, mereka memutuskan untuk membohongi Licht yang saat itu terlihat putus asa.

"Kembaliannya tidak ada, Tuan." Si Kasir senyum manis. "Sebagai gantinya, saya beri permen Alpenliebe cokelat, ya."

Licht mengangguk-angguk saja saat tangannya diraih paksa dan diberi segenggam permen. "Berhubung ini hari harmoni, Anda bisa berikan cokelat ini ke pacar Anda." 

"Blubup?"

Setelah transaksi berujung tindak kriminal penipuan itu, Licht kembali ke pohon sakura tempat pertama kali ia datang. Ditatapnya permen itu lamat-lamat. _Lumi suka tidak ya? Mungkin, ini bisa kuberikan sebagai tanda minta maaf karena terlalu lama mencari Grimoire-nya._

"Batu sihir, bawa saya kembali ke Clover Kingdom." Kebetulan Clover Kingdom bersebelahan dengan Negeri Elf. Jadi Licht bisa mampir dulu.

"Permintaan kedua, dikabulkan, Yang Mulia," ruh batu sihir yang mirip naga dragon ball, menyahut sukacita.

Licht pun kembali ke Clover Kingdom dengan Grimoire milik Lumiere ... dan segenggam Alpenliebe.

"LICHT, SELAMAT DATANGGGG!" Lumiere bersorak heboh saat melihat seberkas cahaya yang menampakkan kuncir rambut Licht, muncul di depan matanya. "Kau pergi lama sekali, aku khawatir."

Licht berjalan ke luar dari gumpalan cahaya itu. "Orang-orang yang tinggal di tempat itu sangat aneh. Aku bersyukur tinggal di Clover." _dan di dekat Lumiere._

"Hueee, maaf ya jadi merepotkan Licht."

Licht tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Lumiere. "Aku tidak keberatan." Kemudian Licht teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, ini Grimoire-mu. Dan ini ..." segenggam Alpenliebe dikeluarkan dari saku jubah biru mudanya. "... tanda minta maafku karena membuat Lumi menunggu lama."

"Terima kasih, Licht. Kau keren!"

Di dunia nyata, memberikan cokelat dari pihak laki-laki ke perempuan (dari pihak dom ke sub, dalam kasus ini) di hari harmoni yang jatuh pada 14 Maret, sama saja dengan mengungkapkan cinta. Tapi ya, memang dasarnya mereka itu bukan manusia biasa yang sama-sama polos (kalau tidak mau dibilang ogeb), jadi Lumiere tidak tahu kalau Licht baru saja menembaknya.

"Syukurlah kalau Lumi suka."

😣😣😣

* * *

**[# Asta - Yuno]**

Yuno itu manis.

Dan yang menambah kadar kemanisannya adalah karena dia suka anak-anak ... dan juga suka pisang. Bukan, bukan pisang anak-anak. Yuno suka pisang Sanres yang panjang, padat dan besar, biar puas katanya. Saking sukanya dengan pisang, buah kuning itu selalu ada; tersedia di meja makan. Dia selalu memakannya setelah makan pagi sebelum menjalankan misi atau setelah makan malam. Maklum, dia itu makhluk —Hhhh sok sibuk (bukan wanita karir sok sibuk, tapi —Hhhh karir sok sibuk. Catat!). Rhya sang asisten rumah tangga, atau pembantunya, atau jongos bahasa kerennya, sering hampir gila saat melihat majikannya makan pisang. EROTIS! Rhya sebagai pemilik jiwa seme tentu tergoda dengan kelakuan majikannya, si manis Yuno. Rhya tidak bisa membayangkan betapa asoynya si junior ketika masuk ke dalam mulut kecil dan tertahan rapat oleh bibir mungil itu. Lalu lidah Yuno yang ujungnya agak lancip tidak sengaja menyenggol lubang kecil di kepala si junior dan Haaaaah—

Halu!

Andai saja saingannya bukan manusia super tajir macam si Zenon dari Dark Triad dan manusia super femes yang haremnya banyak macam si Asta, mungkin Rhya sudah menyekap Yuno dan menananininya sampai kiyakiya.

Ah, meskipun Yuno baik hati dan rajin menabung, Rhya tetap saja segan (atau ngeri lebih tepatnya) pada Yuno. Salah satu hal paling mengerikan yang pernah dialami Rhya adalah melihat Kanjeng Gusti Maharatu Yuno Grinbellior cemburu.

... seperti saat ini.

"Y-yuno aku bisa jelaskan."

Asta, kekasih resmi Yuno sejak dua minggu lalu, bangun dengan rambut berantakan. Kedua tangannya diikat ke atas kepala ranjang dengan tali tambang. Kedua kakinya dibuka lebar, yang kiri diikat ke sudut kiri ranjang, yang kanan ke sudut kanan ranjang. Ya iyalah masa mau diikat silang!

Dari pintu kamar pribadi anggota Golden Dawn yang terbuka sedikit, Rhya bisa lihat kilat amarah di mata kuning Yuno. Majikannya itu sedang duduk di sisi ranjang, jemarinya yang lentik bermain-main di dada Asta yang bajunya baru saja dirobek paksa.

"Ke mana saja pisangmu masuk saat kau berpergian?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat unfaedah.

"P-pisangku cuma milikmu, Yuno. Dia tidak masuk ke mana-mana saat aku ke Spade Kingdom bersama Kapten Yami dan lainnya."

"Aku tidak percaya." Yuno menunduk, mendekat, bicara di dekat leher Asta. Tangannya masih bermain si sekitaran dada, sesekali ujung telunjuknya menyenggol pucuk kecokelatan yang kini mengeras sempurna. "Dua minggu kau tidak bertemu denganku. Bagaimana kau memuaskan si Junior? Kau meminta Noelle mengisapnya, hm? Atau ... meminta Vanessa-san menjepitnya di dada? Ahh, mungkin juga kau memaksa anggota laki-laki di sana untuk meminjamkan lubangnya. Jadi, mana yang benar, Asta?" Yuno bicara dengan nada yang amat lembut. Begitu lembutnya hingga membuat Asta (dan Rhya yang masih mengintip) mendadak merinding.

"Aku tidak memanjakan Junior dengan cara-cara yang kau sebutkan tadi, Yuno. Sumpah!"

"Hm, kalau kau bersikeras begitu ...," Yuno bergerak ke bagian selatan Asta. Tangannya memegang dua sisi boxer, satu-satunya pakaian yang tersisa. Lalu menariknya hingga turun sampai setengah paha. "... biar kutanya langsung pada Junior."

Junior Asta mengacung tegak dengan pucuk kemerahan yang sedikit basah. Yuno menyeringai bangga. Baru sentuh dada saja sudah seperti ini.

Yuno menunduk, mengecup kepala junior Asta yang mulai bergetar-getar antusias. "Lama tidak bertemu, Junior." Lalu bagian yang sama dikecup lagi dengan durasi lebih panjang. Asta mendesah dari atas sana.

"Junior, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa kau dimanjakan oleh orang lain selain aku?" Pisangnya Asta bergetar karena napas Yuno. "Hmm, iya? Kau nakal sekali, Junior." Yuno mengisap ujung milik Asta setelah kekecewaannya diutarakan. Diisapnya benda itu sampai pipinya mengempis. Ujung lidahnya yang runcing, bermain di sekitar lubang pipis. Punggung Asta melengkung. Matanya terpejam sempurna, mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dua minggu tidak disentuh dan hari ini Yuno memanjakannya dengan cara ekstrim seperti ini. Rasanya Asta ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya sekarang juga.

"Y-Yunh—Ahhh,"

Yuno menghentikan isapannya. Menyumpal lubang Asta dengan ibu jarinya. Dua mata kuning yang indah itu sedikit menyipit. Yuno menatap Asta dengan ekspresi kelewat sinis. _Seme nakal harus dihukum! Asta harus dihukum!_

Yuno membiarkan Asta mengejang sempurna. Membuatnya frustasi dengan orgasme kering yang menyiksa. Setelah punggung Asta jatuh ke kasur lagi, Yuno melepas sumbatannya. Cecair bening ke luar dari sana. Yuno menjilatnya sebelum menjauh. Lelaki itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci di bawah meja. Sebuah benda stainless dengan ulir di atasnya; penyumbat uretra.

"Yuno, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?"

"Dengan ini ... kau hanya bisa keluar atas izinku, Asta."

"T-tapi Yun—Ghahhh—" benda itu masuk ke lubang pipis Asta. Awalnya sakit, tapi lama kelamaan Asta merasakan geli-geli nikmat yang menyiksa karena dia tidak bisa orgasme.

Lidah Yuno menginvasi perpanjangannya. Membelitnya, membasahi tiap-tiap sisinya. Benda lunak itu lihai mengikuti alur otot-otot milik Asta yang terlihat menimbul. Tangan Asta yang terikat di atas kepala terkepal erat. Tanpa sadar, pinggulnya ikut bergerak. Membuat miliknya bergerak berlawanan dengan lidah Yuno. Asta merasa hampir gila.

Ketika Yuno mengakhiri sesinya dengan menjilat kulit frenulum dan memberi isapan kuat, Asta kembali mengejang karena orgasme kering yang kedua.

"Yunh—Yhunoh ... biarkan aku ke ... luar hhh ... kumohon ... Nghh."

Yuno hanya tersenyum.

Si manis itu mengeluarkan sebungkus coki-coki dari saku celananya. Mulut Asta terbuka lebar karena kaget. "Karena hari ini hari harmoni, Asta harus memberiku cokelat untuk menyatakan cinta."

Bungkus coki-coki itu digigit dan dipencet ke luar hingga isinya melumuri junior Asta. "Kebetulan, aku suka pisang cokelat." Yuno menjilat bibir dengan seksi. "Selamat makan."

"GYAHHHHHH."

Rhya pingsan.

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki
> 
> Gini nih jadinya klo bungkus coki-coki sok-sokan bikin nsfw 😭😭😭


End file.
